


Not Good (#278 Grim)

by ladygray99



Series: Cricket!Colby [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cricket, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby is not having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good (#278 Grim)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl , and was written as the Black Caps’ batting order decided to completely collapse. /head!desk/

Colby could not even pretend to be having a good day. Evidence was incorrectly handled, cases were thrown out and Don decided he needed to drag everyone in to try to clean up the mess, day off or not.

Game day or not.

Amita's phone beeped. She looked at it then looked up. “Um... Colby. I have a message from my father.”

Colby gripped the edge of the table. “Yes?”

“He says to tell you 265 for 9, not out.”

Colby slowly banged his head against the table. This would cost him money. “Don, can I go kill something, please?”


End file.
